Len's New Love
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: Len is in love. With you! Len X Reader
1. Chapter 1

Your small room in the orphanage is rather bland consisting of a bed, a dresser, a clock, and a few personal items that you brought to the place after your mom died. There is also a small shelf with books in the corner that you are searching through right now. You choose one and flop onto the bed with your Ipod playing Yandelenka by Len Kagamine. Soon, you feel your eyes start to get heavy and you fall into a deep sleep.

"Is she dead?" you hear somebody ask

Sombody is poking your face and you smell bacon. You quickly sit up and realize you are NOT where you fell asleep. You are on a red futon couch surrounded by people.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes!" says a blonde boy with a short stub of a pony tail

With your eyes wide, you glance around the room. About 8 people in the room with you, and the really strange part is that they shouldnt be real. You reconize Miku Hatsune, Kaito, Meiko, Luka Mengurine, Rin Kagamine, Gumi, Gakupo, and last but not least, Len Kagamine.

"Where am I?!" you frantically ask

"You're in the World of Crypton! I'm Len, whats your name?"

You are about to say your name when you realize you don't want them to know your real name. After all, it's a pretty boring name.

"Rena." you finally say "How did I get here?"

"We found you unconscious on the sidewalk and brought you inside. Do you live nearby?" Luka said

"Actully, I don't know. Is the town of (insert town here) nearby?" you ask

"I've never heard of it..." Meiko said with a purse of her lip

"I guess we will just have to keep you here!" Len said happily "I'll show you around!"

With that, Len grabbed your hand and dragged you around the house pointing out all the rooms.

"Len Kagamine holding my hand..." you thought "AWESOME!"

"Hey Rena, do you like icecream? There is a really hreat place we can go toonot far away." Len said

"I love icecram!" you exclaimed "Lets go!"

You and Len walk down to the icecream place together and go inside. You order your favorite flavor and Len orders banana flavored.

"Hey why don't you wait outside while were waiting for the icecream? I'll be out in a minute." Len said

"Sure, just don't forget that I'm out there and leave me for the piegons!"

You sit down on a park bench outside the store when a girl with a single blonde ponytail walks up to you with a mean look on her face.

"Stay away from Len!" she yells "He is MINE!"

Neru slaps you in the face, punches you in the gut, and scratches your arm so hard she draws blood. Then Len finally walks out of he store. He sees you getting beaten up by Neru and deposits the icecream on a nearby table. Then he comes over and pulls the blonde girl off you.

"Neru! Leave Rena alone! She hasn't done anything!" he yells

"Fine!" Neru spats "See you around, RENA!"

Neru leaves, her pontytail swishing beside her.

"What was that about?" Len asked

"She thought I was your girlfriend of something." you say

Len looks at your scratches and says "Well, Neru is a huge bitch. Look at what she did to you! Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so." you say

You stand up and start to feel dizy due to a punch Neru threw at your head.

"No you can't stand."

Len then picks you up bridal style and carries you home.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reveiws! And , you can stop your chanting since our favorite shota is back!

* * *

As Len carries you home, you realise he is a lot stronger than he looks. Standing up, You're a few inches taller then him.

"So, why was Neru beating you up Rena-chan?"

"Apparently she thinks we are dating and she has first dibs on you," you reply

Len rolls his big blue eyes and says "She is such an ass. I think she has OCD or something,"

You finally get home and Len lays you on the couch.

"Rena... how did you get here? Meiko says you were unconscious on the curb."

You bite your lip.

"To be honest, I really don't know. I'm an orphan back and home. I fell asleep on my bed and woke up here..." you respond

"Well, you're not an orphan anymore! We have adopted you! Welcome home, Rena!" Len exclaims

Luka walks in.

"Len and Rena, it's getting late and you both must be tired. Len decide where Rena is going to sleep and get her some pajamas from somwhere." Luka says

"Ok Lady Tuna!" Len giggles "Follow me Rena!"

Len leads you to a room that is obviously his. It has yellow walls with white trim and a black carpet. There is also a bed, a desk abd chair, and a dresser. Len goes to his dresser and pulls out a yellow oversized t-shirt. He hands the shirt to you along with a pair of flannel pants.

"Here, go to the bathroom down the hall and put these on." Len says with a smile "I will gaurd the door from the Icecream Pedophile."

You change your clothes in the bathroom and go back to Len's room.

"Now we must decide where you are going to sleep!"

"Give me a cardboard box and a pillow and I'll be fine." you say as seriously as you can

Len looks at you with his eyes wide.

"Are you joking?" he asks

"Yes." you respond

Len smiles.

"Well good. It would be a shame to leave a pretty girl like you in a box on the curb. But since you need a real place to sleep, you can have my bed."

"Oh no Len, I can't just show up in your house and steal your bed!"

"Well it's certainly big enough to share. I promise nothing will happen."

"Well ok..." you respond hesitantly and get in the bed

"Goodnight, Rena."

"Night Len."

You fall asleep instantly.


End file.
